Guns Are Faster Then Kunai
by awkwardTurtle.eep
Summary: Sasuke has been away from Konoha 6 years. Naruto has been away from Konoha 6 years, chasing them. But Konoha has changed. Sakura has changed. After all, guns are faster than kunai. Don't like don't read. Pairings inside On permanent Hiatus. namechange from digitalChocolatechips
1. The Begininng

**So a. I'm home sick and b. I'm bored so I'm typing this up. And I felt like writing a AU high school fic, an AU spy fic, and a Sakura is awesome fic mashed together! Also introducing a new OCs! Don't hate on them!**

**Pairings: SasuSakuOC, NaruHinaKiba, ShikaTem, SaiIno, NejiTen, ChoujiOC**

**Let me explain this Academy stuff to you. So you start as actually being called academy student, then genin, then chunin, etc. but the assains/ninja/gun wielders go to an actual school place called Konoha Academy then what rank you are is your year. So academy student is 1st year, genin 2nd year, chunin 3rd year, Jonin 4th year, and ANBU special 4th year. When you turn 19 you "graduate" so that's why Kakashi is a "teacher" and not a "student". They teach math, L.A., history, etc. normal school stuff then gym (which is 3 periods a day) is training with your team/troup/cell/whatever. I'll explain whjat you do AFTER the "academy" next chapter.**

**DOES NOT OWN NARUTO! I also know nothing about being a DJ cuzzz... I JUST TURNED BLEEPING 14 And the only thing I know about guns I learned from Day Of The Jackal (movie) and Deadliest Warrior (TV show).**

**I apologize for boringness. It gets more exciting in later chapters.**

"awkward turtle song!" - is normal/people's thoughts

"_awkward turtle song!" - is Inner..._

_3rd Person POV_

She grinned, pink hair flying as she spun the digital turntables, via Mac book Air. She loved this new life. One Sakura had helped start. One of cars, planes, weapons more powerful than a jutsu, dishwashers, and even better no stupid socially _-and emotionally!- _constipated Uchiha ninjas...

"Hey Sakura" The blossom haired girl looked up from where she was packing up her stuff from her DJ shift and saw her best friend, Ino approach with the rest of her "circle" of friends.

"Hey Ino. Did Tsunade-sama want something?" Ino grinned.

"Jeez, you're that work oriented? Don't answer that. It was rhetorical. Anyways me and the girls-"

"Gawd Ino, get your grammar straight. Repeat with me: the girls and I!" Ino turned around to see the interrupter, Sakura's really distant something cousin something removed Seneca ranting about grammar.

"Shut up, you grammar Nazi! It's also rude to interrupt! Anyways so me and the girls were gonna have a slumber party and get ready for the new semester tomorrow!" Sakura sighed.

"Fine Ino. Wait, don't tell me, the mall is having a literal Last Minute Back To School Sale."

"OMG you're right! Anyways why would I not tell you cuz like-"

"What Ino means to say is," Hinata interrupted. While Naruto had left to chase after Sasuke, not knowing the day after he left Konoha modernized, Hinata had learned to stop stuttering.

"that we would all like to go shopping at an ungodly hour at night and evaluate each other's outfits." Tenten nodded her agreement.**  
**

"It would- no it will be awesome!" Tenten pulled off the, shall we call it "Gai and Lee" a.k.a. good guy pose. The other girls sweatdropped, staring at her. In the corner, a chibi Ino struggled to remove the hot pink duck tape that kept her mouth shut and kept her from attacking the others.

"You hang around those 2 too much. Anyways , sure my shift is over and I need some new clothes and weapons as well." Seneca straightened from where she had been on the floor, having been the first to incure freed Ino's wrath.

"Oh yeah, you're pistol is almost done, Sakura. Just gotta add the silencer. Anybody need custom firearm orders?" Before Seneca moved to Konoha, she lived at Army base since her parents were weapons specialist and had taught her how to make guns.

"Naw. Last year's weaponry still works fine and deadly for me." Ino finally spoke up.

"Yeah."

"Sure"

"Yes it does" The others agreed. Seneca looked visibly relieved.

"Good. 'cause I still need finish making my sub machine gun undetectable." That was another thing she specialized in. She could make almost any weapon into looking like something ordinary that anyone would carry around.

"Okay enough talk let's go ONWARD"

"Gosh Ino, could you show anymore enthusiasm?" Sakura sighed.

"Okay let's go. I want to get there BEFORE they close. We also need to stop by the Academy for new badges." She grinned at that.

"We made ANBU! All of us!"

"Really? YES! Let's go!" And on that semi happy note they exited the club, ready to kick some ass.

**Sucky ending...**

**R&R anyways?**


	2. To Capture, At All Costs

**It's Yom Kippur so no school and I'm not Jewish so I get to post this!**

**Okay so after you graduate you become either a teacher at the "academy", a working agent, or a team leader for genin. And so ninja aren't that important and they instead train gun men/woman because with guns or grenades or something its more effective then kunai or shuriken and use less energy/chakra and battles can be over a lot faster and along with that Konoha got ideas like modern technology and clothing so iPods and computers and everything like that will probably make an appearance. Chakra is still used but only in medical ninjutsu or to make something go faster. It is no longer primarily used as a weapon. They still train a few traditional ninjas and use traditional ninja ranks but that's just because Konoha is the only village that modernized. The actual ninjas are only for when Konoha needs to make an appearance at other village. Otherwise for missions they use the gun people.**

**Also Special P.E. is essentially extra training. Biotech is like learning how to do crime scene investigation and interrogation. Nothing like the TV show. I will try to make it more funny**

**DO NOT WORRY WILL BE SASUSAKU**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto would I be writing this?**

**GAFTK (intials of story) PLAYLIST: Chapter 1: (cuz I didn't do this for chapter 1) We Run The Night by Havana Brown**

** Chapter 2: Too Many Fish by Karmin**

3rd Person POV

!BRING! an alarm clock went off in the grand House Of Hyuuga, where 5 girls slowly extracted themselves from warm, soft, beds in favor of slipping into school clothes. Sakura adjusted her silk navy one shoulder top that had been cinched at her waist along with a slightly ruffled yellow mini skirt by a wide black belt, then slipped into a pair of platform stilettoes with a white and black checkerboard pattern. **(Think the music video for Crash Your Party by Karmin the very last outfit those shoes and skirt but a different belt and top and hairdo)**

Tenten, surprisingly the queen of all things hair related had side parted her hair, curled it in long flowy half waves half curls that looked very natural. Two streaks of black in her pink hair had been dyed, one under each ear. Silver bangles and bracelets had been added to her left hand.

In these she hid tranquilizer darts, unnoticeable but easily available when she needed them. To her right leg under her skirt she gartered her newly made 20 round pistol **(I don't know if that is possible) **with a silencer and loaded with hollowpoint, mercury filled bullets. **(again, I only know that stuff from movies a.k.a. Day Of The Jackal)** When she slipped on her blazer with her ANBU Special 4th Year badge attached and half sleeves she clipped to the inside pockets a laser that could cut through metal and flesh, another 20 bullets for her gun, and a few cap grenades. Even her silver hoop earrings were weapons, filled with an acid that would eat through anything except the special metal crystal blend that contained it. If she snapped the earrings and dropped it on the ground, it would make a hole straight through the earth. She was armed to the teeth, like all "students" were supposed to.

It was weird, feeling like a walking, living, bomb. She sighed, then grabbed her iPod, turned it on to some random song, jammed the earbuds into her ears and dropped it into a hidden skirt pocket.

The others had refused to let her see their school outfits but when they came out of their respective bathrooms she could see they were all wearing variations of what she was wearing. She grinned.

"At least we sorta match."

"What electives did the rest of you chose?

"I'm in Art 1A with you and Hinata and Biotech with Tenten."

"Yeah and my other one is Special Phys. Ed 1B with Sakura and Hinata."

"Gosh, Tenten you stole my chance to tell!" Hinata glared at Tenten.

"Well you weren't talking"

"That's because-"

"Okay I want to get to school on time so STFU! And cuz you wanted to know Seneca I'm taking S.P.E. like Tenten said and Advanced Battle Tactics."

"Lucky. I got into Art and Weapons Building 1B."

"Ok, enough talking. We need to go. I need to see my Sai-kun!"

"Ino, we're leaving. Happy?" Seneca rolled her eyes.

"I don't care but Ino and Tenten won't shut up until they see Sai and Neji so MOVE IT RETARDS!"

They finally got outside and piled into Hinata's car and drove to Konoha Academy. Snagging a very good parking spot, they strode to the office to get schedules and locker assignments.

"Ohayo, Tsunade-sama!" Sakura called into the busy office. The busty, blond haired, brown eyed woman walked towards them from where she was yelling at a extremely frightened office secretary.

"Good, you're here. The rest of you brats go to Shizune to get whatever you need!" The 4 other girls obeyed her instructions in slight fear of her temper.

"Sakura, call slips will be sent out today. Be prepared." Anyone listening into that conversation would not understand. But in that cryptic message Tsunade had told Sakura that she and her team would be sent out on an extremely important mission.

"Here." She handed her to pieces of paper, on which her schedule and locker info were printed.

"Now get your butt to homeroom!" Sakura speed walked to her classroom after seeing she was 1 minute away from being tardy.

As she entered class, she saw all her friends grouped together, talking and laughing while waiting for either her or the eternally late homeroom teacher Kakashi-sensei. Poor Naruto, she thought. He'd always liked the Hyuuga heiress but since he's been gone for so long her new boyfriend is Kiba. While she missed him, in a way she was glad he was gone. Now it didn't feel like she was the weaker one. Especially now, with her unnatural accuracy and power with modern weapons and ability to make modern technology work for her.

"Hey Sakura!" Ino called from across the room. "You're finally here!" Sakura chuckled.

"Well I got held up a little by Tsunade-sama. Hey have you seen Akito?" Akito was Sakura's boyfriend. He'd moved around the same time as Seneca, only he came from Japan and not the USA. With the same build as the younger Uchiha brat _-We refuse to say his name! And Akito is so nice not to mention yummy!- _ **_Please shut up Inner _**_-Fine! Meanie-_ and very nice manners,he was as much as an eyecatch as him but Akito had orange hair and red eyes. **(I'm totally stealing Kyo from fruits basket).**

"Sorry, but I haven't seen your man. Wait here he is." Akito walked into the room, eyes searching for someone. When his gaze landed on Sakura, his face broke into a smile and he made his way towards.

"Hey Saki" She smiled as he leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. Seneca made a face.

"Dudes! No PDA!" Sakura smirked at her.

"Like you don't get it on with Chouji in public?" Seneca steadily turned the color of a tomato.

"O-of course not!"

"Liar liar pants on fire!" Shikamaru walked in, with a familiar pink slip in his hand.

"Sakura, a call slip from Tsunade." As he said those words, the chatter from the group slowly died down. As he handed her the paper, the only words written were "Capture Sasuke Uchiha, alive at all costs. Full 4 man cell." She turned around and motioned Shikamaru, Neji, and Tenten to follow her. Tsunade had increased the number of "nins" per cell, for faster mission accuracy and because there were a larger amount of advanced gunmen.

"Let's go. We need to change and pack. Capture Sasuke Uchiha alive at all costs." The famous steely ANBU face settled on the 4, and they stalked out of the room to prepare for a mission that dealt with more then capture. It was revenge. Finally.


	3. Author's Note

**Hi people... so I just really don't like how this story turned out sooooo... RE DOING IT! Don't worry this will still be up... but look for the new one!**


End file.
